


Double Trouble

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets careless and has an unfortunate accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Doctor Who, author's choice, double vision’ at fic_promptly.

Apparently even the Doctor sometimes got things completely wrong.

“It’s perfectly safe,” he’d said confidently, right before he’d gone headfirst down the steep incline, finally coming to a halt when he reached the fence at the bottom. Jack winced at the sound the Doctor’s head made hitting the sturdy wood panels, then took the safe way around to reach his friend, Ianto trailing behind him.

"Doc? Doc? You okay?"

The Doctor stirred, blinked muzzily up at Jack and groaned.

"Oh Great Gallifrey, there's two of him! The universe is doomed!"

"Double vision?" Ianto asked, rather unnecessarily in Jack’s opinion.

"Looks that way," Jack replied with a grimace. He turned back to the Doctor. “Come on, Doc, let’s get you back into the TARDIS. Hope you’ve got something in your med bay for concussion.” He held out his hand to help the Doctor up.

“Thank you.” The Doctor got hold on his fourth attempt. “You have too many hands, Jack. I always suspected, just could never see the extra ones before.” He hauled himself to his feet (well, Jack did most of the hauling) and looked at the slope, rising steeply in front of him. “Are we going down there? It looks a bit dangerous. Perhaps we should go around. Wouldn’t want anyone to fall and get hurt, could be nasty.”

“Good thinking, Doc. Why don’t we go this way?” Jack pulled a face at Ianto behind the Doctor’s back and mouthed, “Looks like it’s gonna be one of those days!”

The End


End file.
